Bonding Time with Emmett
by jade34567
Summary: Since there aren't that many Emmett stories out there, I figured I'd just post this. Regular pairings, but they don't really show up that much. No plot, really. Please review!
1. Superior intelligence

A/N: Well, there never seems to be any Emmett stories out there, are there? (There are some good ones. Look at PPS, I love you…Emmett? Tee hee). So here is just a short one shot of Bella and Emmett.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV

I sat lazily on the bed reading. Edward was pacing around nervously. Finally I asked, "What is it?"

He turned around, fixing his beautiful tawny eyes on me. "I'm worried about Jasper. He seems really testy lately, we need get him hunting."

"Oh, well, go ahead, I don't care."

"But I can't leave you here alone!"

"Sure you can."

"No, I'm not. You attract trouble like a magnet. While I'm gone, the Volturi, and undead Victoria, and an army of newborn vampires will probably show up at our door. I am definitely not leaving you alone."

"Well who's going to stay with me then?"

"I need to feed."

"No you don't."

"Fine, but Jasper does."

"OK then, I can stay with Alice."

"Alice needs to feed too."

"Alright then, Esme. Or Carlisle."

"They're both going."

"Rosalie??!!!"

"She's going too."

"No. No. I am not staying here with Emmett. He'll drive me crazy!"

Edward chuckled. "Have fun."

"Hey! Wait! Wait a minute!"

--

Later that day….

Emmett's POV

Brilliant, I was stuck on Bella duty. She had kind of been sitting on the couch the whole time with this dazed look on her face. Finally I poked her. She sat straight up, got to her feet, and promptly fell down.

"Slick," I snorted.

She whipped around to face me. "Oh, shut up."

I giggled.

She snorted. "You giggle like a girl,"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

In a second I had tackled her to the ground and was holding her down with one hand.

She gasped. "Let's do something else."

"Ok."

--

Five videogames later, I threw a fit. "Why do you always win???"

She grinned. "My superior intelligence."

I put on a mock puzzled face. "What intelligence?"

She punched me in the arm and then winced. I think I heard something crack. "You broke my hand!"

"Shame."

--

Bella's POV

I was getting tired of constantly exchanging jibes. "Can we declare a truce or something?"

Emmett looked honestly puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Wait, what?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"OK Bella, you are seriously confusing me!"

"Not a big surprise."

"And there you are trying to declare a 'truce' !"

"I'm going to sleep."

"You do that."

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

I really was tired though. I could barely drag my feet up the steps. Emmett offered to throw me up the stairs, but I politely declined.

The minute my head hit the pillow I was asleep. A split second before I fell asleep I was pretty sure I heard Emmett say, "Lucky…"

But probably not. I mean, since when has Emmett been jealous of _me?_

--

Well, Edward was very proud of Emmett for keeping me from being murdered, kidnapped, or harmed in any way. I said I might not be sane again. Emmett thought that I was already insane. But he's a pretty good big brother, overall. (Well, I know he's not really my big brother, but same difference really.)

**Um…so yeah, please review, really. It only takes about five seconds…pleasssseeee??**

**Jade**


	2. Rose is pretty!

A/N: Wow! I didn't know Emmett was that popular…but there really aren't that many Emmett stories out there. Warning this has NO PLOT!!! So if you're reading this as a story don't bother. This is just random Emmett-ness.

**Question, what should be the video game that Bella constantly beats Emmett at? I really can't decide. **

**Disclaimer: Yes! I'm Stephenie Meyer in disguise! I totally own Twilight! Yeah, right. No, I don't own Twilight. Or New Moon, or Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. (Oh..this is set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, before Bella is a vampire but after the Victoria danger is gone.) Okay well here it is. **

**Bella's POV**

"Hello Big Brother Emmett," I said next morning.

"Hello Very Teeny Sister Bella," Emmett replied.

"You know, I'm not actually your sister. But I don't blame you. With a messed-up brain like yours…"

"You called me brother first."

"Yeah, well, you called me sister."

"You started it."

"I'll end it!"

"Puh-lease."

"I will!"

Emmett smiled mockingly. "Which will you do this time, break your wrist or your whole elbow?"

"Well, you know what….um…PAPER CLIP!!!!"

Emmett just shook his head. Rosalie came in. "Paper clips?"

Emmett shook his head sadly. "Poor Bella's going mad."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up, both of you!" said Rosalie, exasperated. "You two act like toddlers."

"Especially you," I said with a meaningful glance at Emmett.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "If I'm a toddler, you're one month old."

"One month olds don't argue."

"It's a metaphor."

"Do you even know what a metaphor _is_?"

--

Emmett's POV

"Yeah…sure I do…" I said, distracted. Rose was looking really, really good today. Like, _good. _

"Oh really? What is it?" Bella challenged.

"It's a thing…in that thing…where you…you know…thing…" I said, still distracted. Rose was grinning triumphantly. She looked seriously gorgeous (yes, even more gorgeous than she normally does) when she smiles.

"Suuuurrrreeee…" said Bella skeptically. "I totally understood what you said."

"Great."

Bella rolled her eyes again. "You're hopeless when Rose is around."

"Mmmm hmmmm. I'm going to get me and my hopelessness out of here right now…" I said, drifting toward the door.

"WAIT!" she screeched. "Your…your…" She stared at my face, wide eyed with shock.

**Tee hee! Well, just review, review, review!!**


End file.
